


2 Minutes to Midnight

by Whedonista93



Series: Spooky Season 2020 [12]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: More often than not, Sarah’s dreams take her to the Goblin King’s castle.
Relationships: Jareth/Sarah Williams
Series: Spooky Season 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958881
Comments: 20
Kudos: 116





	2 Minutes to Midnight

Sarah blinks around the room and belatedly recognizes the Goblin King’s throne room. “I’m not really here, am I?”

On his throne, Jareth shakes his head. “I have no power over you to bring you here, Sarah.”

“Then how am I here?”

Jareth shrugs. “I imagine your mind wished to be.”

More often than not, Sarah’s dreams take her to the Goblin King’s castle. To her surprise, she finds she doesn’t mind. He’s not so terrible when he’s not actively working against her. He personally gives her a tour of his grounds - his domain within the labyrinth.

There are wildly beautiful gardens and crystal clear springs in his courtyards.

“Oh, Jareth, it’s beautiful!” Sarah exclaims.

“It’s madness,” Jareth scoffs. “There’s no telling what’s growing here, with the goblins tending it unattended.”

Sarah laughs brightly. “Why would you leave them unattended to do _anything_?”

“I have a kingdom to run! If you think you can manage the garden better, then be my guest.”

It takes her a month of browbeating goblins, but eventually she manages to get the gardens under control. She doesn’t try to tame them, even gardens here not meant to be tame, but there is a level of order to the chaos now, and the surfaces of the springs are kept clear of fallen leaves.

Jareth actually smiles when he sees her progress. “I should have known better to underestimate you, dearest.”

There are stunning ballrooms - so much less intimidating than they were in her drug induced trance.

“I could have a ball, if you like,” Jareth offers.

Sarah tilts her head. “I’m here every night and you never have company.”

Jareth shrugs. “The goblins make most company… difficult, but they can be managed for a night if you’d like a ball.”

Sarah smirks. “You’d go to all that trouble, just to throw me a party?”

“I move the stars for no one, Sarah, but I offered to move them for you. What’s a party in comparison?”

“I don’t know how to dance,” Sarah tells him.

He holds his hand out. “Let me teach you.”

Sarah’s favorite place in the castle, though, is the library.

The room is massive. It’s perfectly round. At first glance, it’s three stories high, but when she reaches the third landing, she finds another three stories above her head. The lowermost level has all manner of cushions and overstuffed chairs in front of a truly massive fireplace. Sometimes they sit there together, the hours of the night burning away as they read.

“Why do you have so many books?” Sarah asks.

“I’m an immortal surrounded by dunder-headed goblins. Where else am I supposed to find entertainment?” Jareth answers dryly.

“I’m here nearly every night!” Sarah protests.

Jareth smiles softly. “You are, dearest, but before... you have been here for, what? Five years now? I have ruled for millenia. And you are here only because you choose to be. I have no power over you.”

“Oh,” Sarah blushes. “Of course.

Despite feeling as though she is awake throughout her sleeping hours, Sarah always feels well-rested when her eyes blink open to her own world.

She sees the labyrinth everywhere she goes, in mirrors and reflections at first. Then, one day, she sits in a copse of trees in a secluded corner of a park with a book, and when she looks up, she’s in the labyrinth. Something in her settles at the feel of it, at the magic seeping into her skin. She tucks her book into the wide pocket of her long skirt, and stands to wander. She didn’t have time to explore last time.

It happens more and more, nearly every time she wanders into a secluded bit of nature. She starts to recognize the signs of faerie circles and portal doors - she goes through them anyway. After that first day, when she realized she could wish herself back to Aboveground with a mere thought, she didn’t think to fear the labyrinth.

“The labyrinth is expanding,” Jareth notes idly one night.

“Is it?” Sarah asks innocently.

Jareth rolls his eyes and lets the subject drop.

“You can’t continue this much longer.”

“Continue what, Mother?” Jareth asks without looking up from his sketch pad.

“Your labyrinth is expanding.”

“I’m aware.”

“If you do not take a queen, Jareth, you will not have the power to hold your own domain.”

Sarah’s eyes stare up at him from the page.

“What is his problem?” Sarah demands.

Hoggle starts. “Sarah?”

Sarah blushes. Right. This is the first time she’s left the palace for the labyrinth in her dreams. Lines are blurring and it makes her head hurt, but she pushes it aside and smiles. “Hello, Hoggle.”

“Sarah!” Hoggle frowns. “You don’t usually come at night. The labyrinth at night...”

Sarah waves dismissively. “It won’t hurt me.”

Hoggle hmphs. “If you say so. What were you yelling about?”

“Oh,” Sarah remembers. “Jareth. He’s awfully cranky.”

Hoggle mutters something.

“What?”

Hoggle shakes his head. “Not Hoggle’s place.”

Sarah rolls her eyes. “Fine. I’ll go find Didymus. He’ll tell me.”

She finds Didymus at the very edges of the labyrinth, in one of the new expansions where the incoming creatures haven’t quite settled into a peaceable existence.

“Lady Sarah!” The knight greets exuberantly.

She smiles. “Good evening, sir. I wonder if you might help me with a mystery.”

“Anything my lady wishes.”

Sarah’s smile turns sharply. “What has soured Jareth’s mood so?”

Didymus suddenly finds his feet very interesting. “Oh. Uh…”

“Didymus, tell, me, please?”

Didymus sighs. “His highness has to take a queen.”

Sarah sits down heavily. “What?”

“The labyrinth is expanding. It’s borders are pushing into the territories of other royals. Without a queen… the king’s power by himself is not enough to hold his domain.”

“But… the labyrinth is only expanding because of me,” Sarah says, realizing the truth of it, even as it comes out of her mouth. “If it’s my fault his kingdom is in danger, shouldn’t I be the one to help him?”

“Do you plan to marry him then, my lady?”

Sarah packs a bag. She doesn’t take much - just bits of her mother’s jewelry, a few photos, her favorite dress. Then she kisses Toby’s head as she leaves, tucking a note under his pillow as she goes. The sun is just cresting the horizon when she steps through the copse at the back of the park and into the labyrinth. It’s easier this time. The labyrinth recognizes its lady and heeds to her will, instead of fighting her. She walks straight up to Jareth’s front gates, and the goblins on guard open them for her with polite greetings.

She finds Jareth in one of the highest towers, looking out over his domain from a balcony. He hasn’t sensed her yet, and she leans against the wall, taking the opportunity to observe him when he doesn’t know he’s being observed. He’s in actual breeches, for once, instead of his usual tights, tan and tucked into high brown boots. His shirt is white, and almost see through, open at the throat and hanging loose, untucked from his breeches. She can see nearly every line of him, where the sun shines through his shirt. She feels her mouth go dry, and has a sudden epiphany as to exactly why she’s had so little interest in men Aboveground.

When she looks up at his face, the bit of his profile she can see, her heart seizes. He looks tired.

Sarah steps onto the balcony. “Jareth.”

Jareth turns quickly, blinking in surprise. “Sarah?”

Sarah smiles softly. “Good morning.”

“You’re-” He reaches out before catching himself and snatching his hand back.

She reaches out and takes his hand. “I’m here.”

He finally smiles back. “Happy birthday.”

Sarah beams. “You remembered.”

He squeezes her hand. “Twenty-one is a milestone for humans, isn’t it?”

Sarah shrugs. “I’m not quite human anymore, though, am I?”

Jareth’s smile is brittle. “Not so much, no.”

Sarah turns and leans on the balcony.

Jareth leans next to her. “I didn’t expect you today.”

She turns her eyes to him. “Is it a bad time?”

“You are always welcome,” Jareth says quietly.

“Jareth,” Sarah raises her hand to his cheek, gently turning his face to meet his eyes. “What are you not telling me?”

Jareth turns his head and kisses her palm. “Always so observant, dearest.”

“Jareth,” she repeats more forcefully.

“You remember, when I mentioned the labyrinth expanding?”

Sarah nods. “It’s true, then? That your power isn’t enough to hold the expanding labyrinth?”

Jareth scoffs. “Are my subjects such gossips?”

“Yes,” Sarah answers without hesitation.

“My mother insists I marry before I lose my domain. She’s to bring a number of… _suitable_ ,” he sneers the word, “young ladies to meet me today.”

Sarah caresses his cheek with her thumb. “You meant to have it done with while I was away,” she realizes. “Why?”

“I have no power over you,” the Goblin King whispers. “I offered you everything once, and you turned me down.”

Sarah laughs.

Jareth’s gaze sharpens.

She raises her other hand, so she’s cupping his face. “You listen to me, Goblin King. I was a _child_ , you could hardly expect me to understand what you offered. And you needn’t have power over me to love me, or to be loved in return.”

“Sarah?”

Sarah smiles, caressing his cheeks. “My will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great… what good will marrying someone else do when the labyrinth still answers to me, Jareth?”

Jareth’s expression finally cracks, and something like hope shines in his eyes. He raises his hands, and hesitantly rests them on her waist. “Are you saying you would have me, dearest?”

“Do you want me?” Sarah asks.

“You know I do,” Jareth whispers.

“Then ask me to stay.”

“Stay?”

“I still won’t obey you,” she warns.

He smiles ruefully. “I stopped expecting you to years ago.” He drops his head to rest against hers. “Stay. I shall beg.”

Sarah smiles. “As interesting as that might be… I don’t require such supplication. I will stay, Jareth.”

“Jareth!”

“Mother,” Jareth greets, without rising from his throne.

“Jareth,” his mother repeats.

Jareth looks up. He gets his coloring from her, his wild golden hair and his mismatched eyes, though his features more resemble his father. The high queen is resplendent in gold tonight. An ageless beauty, he’s oft heard her described.

“You have not danced with a single maid tonight,” she admonishes.

“Why should I?”

Her hands twitch at her sides, in a manner that makes him think she is resisting the urge to ball them into fists. “You must choose a bride!”

Jareth’s eyes track Sarah through the crowd. He’d offered her the gown from her vision, so many years ago. The look she had given him was so scathing he’d nearly flinched. The gown she wore was more reminiscent of his armor than anything - all black scales and feathers.

“It is two minutes to midnight, Jareth,” his mother presses. “Make your claim or cede your kingdom.”

Jareth sighs and stands.

Sarah meets his eyes and raises an eyebrow.

He nods.

She makes her way through the crowd.

“Ladies and gentleman,” Jareth’s voice booms through the throne room. “Away with the pretense. We all know the purpose of this night.”

Titters fill the room and some women are so bold as to push their way to the front of the crowds.

Jareth holds his hand out and Sarah takes it readily, moving to his side. “May I present to you my Sarah, Lady of the Labyrinth, Goblin Queen.”


End file.
